War's Affect
by RemmyBlack
Summary: Amidst the battle, Finn changes the outcome. K because a blood is mentioned for all you super squeamish people out there .


**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks, I also apologise for the lame title. **

* * *

**War's Affect**

The Storm Hawks were amidst a battle against the talons. This was not the Final Battle as there were many more to come, but this battle would change the war, dramatically.

Finn aligned his shooter, pressing slightly on the trigger as he watched the talon's skimmer. Realising the trigger, he watched as the arrow flew through the air and sliced the skimmer in half; the talon screaming and pulling his parachute open.

"AH!"

Finn whipped his head around at the sound of Aerrow's cry; the Dark Ace had finally caught the upper-hand through their battles and was standing over Aerrow. Finn put his shooter to his eye making it parallel to the Dark Ace's weapon, if he shot it at the skimmer there was still a risk of Aerrow being killed. Confident in his skill, Finn shot the arrow and watched it soar through the sky.

What Finn didn't count on was Dark Ace moving at the same time he released the arrow. Finn dropped his weapon as he watched the arrow punctured Dark Ace's chest, spluttering Aerrow with his blood. The arrow made the Dark Ace fall of Aerrow's skimmer and to his death. Finn couldn't hear or see anything going around him. He could only feel the pounding of heart and the pounding in his ears as his brain tried to process what just happened. He had just killed someone. He, _Finn_, had killed a person. But not any person, he had killed the _Dark Ace._

Later on, people who were in the first war between Cyclonia and Atmos would find it ironic that Lightning Strike's murder had fallen in the exact same way he had. Later, people would celebrate the death of Cyclonis' most trusted talon and consider it a major damage that would affect Cyclonia in the war. People would rejoice throughout terras at the 28 year olds death. For out of all the talons, it was the Dark Ace that feared them the most, right after Master Cyclonis, herself. After all, the Dark Ace was famous for being ruthless in the fight, with him being dead that fear vanished from the civilians.

But right now, the battle had stopped as both Sky Knights and Talons witnessed the death of Dark Ace and who brought the talon commander down. Finn found himself staring into Aerrow's green eyes, as the red-head looked his way. His eyes were widened in shock and he was spluttered with the Dark Ace's blood.

Finn didn't know what to do, he wanted to scream. He wanted to cry or do something but he was frozen. The memory, so fresh, was continually replaying through his head; his confidence of saving Aerrow and his confidence of having perfect aim. Finn _did _have perfect aim; it was a combination of not thinking through and bad timing. For Finn had no idea that the Dark Ace would move his body, he thought he would only move his weapon.

Finn shivered; the memory of the wound and the fall was getting to him. He knew it was his fault that Aerrow was covered in his arch nemesis' blood, that the Dark Ace was dead and that this battle was over, for now.

"_Finn, buddy, are you ok?"_ Junko's voice was distant and Finn could not bring himself to reply. He wanted to say he was alright, that everything was fine. But nothing was _fine. _He had just killed someone. He had ended someone's life. Sure, the person he killed wasn't innocent but that didn't stop the fact that he _murdered _someone. Finn shuddered, he didn't know what to do or feel. He was a murder, that was all there was. It didn't matter that it had been Dark Ace, someone who killed with no regret on a daily basis, he had still murdered someone. Or was it manslaughter? After all, he didn't mean to, but did that make him better? Did that make him less of a murder since it was an accident? Finn was unaware of anything; he was stuck in the past where he helplessly watched as his weapon murdered the Dark Ace.

He was unaware at the sensation of falling as well as the yells of his friends and skimmers rushing towards him. He was unaware of the pain his body must have been when it impacted upon the Wastelands.

When the Sky Knights celebrated the death of the Dark Ace, they would simultaneously mourn the loss of their own that had died minutes after the Dark Ace's death.

* * *

**A/N I am a horrible person, I know. I not only killed the Dark Ace, I killed Finn as well. I apologise, and if it helps for you people crying or close to tears, I cried while writing this. **

**Please review because I want to see who WAS close to tears while reading this, as it is not my strong point. *offers to tissue to anyone who needs it*. Please for review :) it's a nice thing to do...**


End file.
